TRANS LET'S JUST BREAK UP
by sunachann
Summary: translate dari salah satu fanfic di asianfanfics couple : chanbaek / baekyeol


Hello! Ini suna-chan. Saya datang membawa fanfic tapi bukan punya saya. Punya author di asianfanfics. Saya Cuma bantu translate ke bahasa Indonesia yang pasti sudah dapet ijin dari sang author. Soalnya saya saking pengennya berbagi perasaan saya saat baca fanfic ini sama kalian. Semoga kalian suka.

"Big thanks to _**kafkofa**_ who give me the permission to translate her awesome fic in to my language."

CASTS : PARK CHANYEOL – BYUN BAEKHYUN

PAIR : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL

AUTHOR : kafkofa (asianfanfics)

TRANSLATOR : suna-chan

Enjoy...

LET'S JUST BREAK UP

"aku sudah muak dengan ini semua! Aku rasa sebaiknya kita berpisah!" Chanyeol berkata seraya menatap langsung ke manik mata coklat baekhyun yang seketika terbelalak karena efek dari berita tersebut.

"ap..apa?" ujar baekhyun terbata. Shock atas perkataan kekasihnya.

_**Ini mimpi kan? Ini tidak mungkin kenyataan...**_ dia berkata dalam hati.

Dia mendengar chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "ayo lah baek. Jangan membuat ini lebih sulit dari yang sudah terjadi. Hubungan kita tidak berjalan baik, jadi kita menyerah saja." Perkataan chanyeol tepat menancap bagaikan untaian es yang membeku, seakan menamparnya tepat di bagian dirinya yang paling perih, dan yang lebih parah adalah raut tak peduli yang tampak pada wajah chanyeol bahkan saat air mata telah jatuh dari mata baekhyun.

"menyerah? Menyerah apa? Tadi pagi kita masih bahagia! Tidak bisakah kita perbaiki saja, Yeol? Kita perbaiki apapun itu yang mengganggumu..ya?" bakhyun memohon. Harapan sangat nampak jelas di suaranya, meskipun air matanya terus mengalir seakan tak akan berhenti.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi penuh kejengkelan. "Aku sudah punya orang lain ok? Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. aku sudah capek menemuimu, aku capek melihatmu. Jadi kita akhiri sampai di sini saja." Dia berjalan pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di tengah taman yang kosong, menangis.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama, memikirkan tentang perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut orang yang baru saja menjadi mantan kekasihnya, cinta pertama atau mungkin juga cinta terakhirnya tersebut.

"_**Aku sudah**__**punya orang lain ok? Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."**_ kata-kata itu terus terulang di otaknya. Lagi. Dan lagi.

_**Orang lain...**_ di tak lagi mencintaiku...

Setelah seakan tak akan pernah berakhir, baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. (mereka... kata itu memang tak pantas lagi untuk disebutnya, tapi tetap...), berharap untuk menemukan Chanyeol di sana tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua tak lebih dari sekedar gurauan, dan baekhyun juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk memaafkannya saat itu juga.

Dia mengeluarkan kuncidari saku nya dan perlahan membuka pintu apartmentnya. Penuh rasa cemas, namun, semuanya gelap dengan seluruh lampu mati persis seperti saat dia meninggalkan apartmentnya tadi.

_**Dia duduk di ruang tamu, menanti kekasihnya pulang dari kantor. Chanyeol ternyata pulang terlambat, maka saat baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk menanyakan mengapa dia belum pulang, chanyeol mengatakan untuk menemuinya di taman dekat apartment mereka. Baekhyun pun melakukannya. Dan kelanjutannya.. kalian tahu sendiri kan..**_

"Ch-chany..." dia mencoba untuk memanggil namanya, berharap untuk mendapatkan jawaban tapi tak terdengar suara apapun di sana, bahkan sedikit suara nafaspun tak terdengar, yang membuatnya benar-benar sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan, bahwa pasangannya telah melepaskannya karena dia sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Baekhyun merasakan air mata di matanya akan mengalir lagi. dia sangat ingin menahannya tapi sekuat apapun usahanya untuk menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh, air mata itu tetap jatuh dan mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Dia seharusnya sudah menyadari ini akan terjadi. Tanda-tanda tentang perpisahan ini sebenarnya telah ada, tapi dia terlalu bodoh dalam cinta sehingga membuatnya buta akan tanda-tanda itu.

Dia tersedu sesaat dan kemudian melangkah ke kamar yang (dulu) mereka gunakan bersama kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur tanpa melihat apapun lagi, karena dia tahu di setiap sisi apartment mereka akan selalu mengingatkannya tentang Chanyeol, namun hal itu seakan tak menolong sama sekali karena dia masih dapat mencium wangi Chanyeol, terutama bau cologne-nya di bantal mereka berdua, yang membuat Baekhyun mengingat saat-saat mereka saling berpelukan dan berbaring bersama di atas seprai ini. Karena dia dulu dan sejujurnya sekarang masih sangat menyukai wangi itu, dia mengambil babntal tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada benda itu, tenggelam dalam aroma wangi itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, seluruh memori singgah dalam fikirannya, satu persatu dari memori itu terasa nyata dalam ketidakpekaannya dulu.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk kesekian kalinya saat itu, bertanya-tanya mengapa chanyeol masih belum juga pulang.

Dia biasanya akan sampai di rumahnya pada pukul 8 malam tapi saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10:23 dan bahkan bayangannya pun masih belum muncul.

Akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Dia mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menekan tombol nomor 1 di speed dial. Sebuah foto chanyeol nampak pada layar telepon genggamnya, di bawahnya terdapat label 'Chanyeol 3 '

Telpon nya terus mengeluarkan nada tersambung dan terus seperti itu sampai terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa voice mail telah aktif.

Hal ini membuat mengernyitkan alisnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak mengangkat telpon darinya, rasa khawatir terus menjalar di pikirannya saat dia mecoba untuk menelpon nomor tersebut. Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak 4 kali dan Baekhyun hampir mematikan telponnya saat seseorang menjawab telponnya.

"hallo?" itu adalah suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya. Jantung baekhyun mulai berdetak cepat.

"Chanyy~" baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan riang

"baekhyun, ada apa?" chanyeol bertanya

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya baru saja memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja bukkannya dengan satu dari jutaan panggilan sayang yang diberikan untuknya. "Baby, kenapa kamu terlambat pulang? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja eum?"

"sorry, Baek, tapi sepertinya aku pulang larut malam. Kamu sebaiknya tidur dulu."

"aww. Sayang sekali." Baekhyun berkata seraya mem-poutkan bibirnya, meskipun dia tahu kalau chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya.

"chan..." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki lain yang sepertinya tidak berada jauh dari tempat chanyeol berada. "ayo lah.. kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?matikan benda itu sekarang juga."

"chany, siapa itu?" tanya baekhyun

"dia hanya.. um, rekan kerja—ya! Rekan kerja.. aku harus pergi. Masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan. Goodnight." Chanyeol sangat panik tetapi baekhyun tidak menyadari perubahan nada suaranya.

"okay, pulanglah dengan selamat, I love-." Dia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sambungan telponnya yang terputus. "—You." Dia memandangi layar hitam pada telpon genggamnya.

_**Mungkin dia sangat sibuk. Ya, sibuk, dengan rekan kerjanya.. **_baekhyun berpikir sebelum menghela nafas berat dan berjajlan ke kamarnya. Memilih untuk melaksanakan perintah kekasihnya untuk tidur dulu.

Air mata itu terus mengalir.

Dia ingin tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Segalanya terasa benar sekarang. Segala hal yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir terasa sangat aneh tetapi dia selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

_**Itu kah sebabnya chanyeol selalu pulang larut malam...**_

_**Itu kah sebabnya kami jarang berkencan lagi...**_

_**Itu kah sebabnya dia berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan gombalnya yang biasa dia lakukan...**_

_**Itu kah sebabnya dia tidak tidur menghadapku lagi..**_

_**... dia telah mempunyai orang lain.**_

Baekhyun terus menangis dan mengingat tiap detik yang dia habiskan bersama chanyeol, sampai dia terlelap.

Hari itu hari Minggu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdua di sofa di ruang tamu mereka, tidak melakukan apapun.

"hey chany." Baekhyun berkata sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan kekasihnya dengan jarinya yang mungil.

"Hmm."

"hari ini sangat cerah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan di luar? Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya."

"tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya. Lihat tv saja." Jawab chanyeol, dengan waktu yang bersamaan menghidupkan tv.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sinar matahari menyentuh wajah baekhyun yang membuatnya melenguh dan meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia bangun dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya,merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya karena dia melewatkan malamnya bergulung-gulung di tempat tidurnya.

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk mencari Chanyeol tapi kemudian dia ingat alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kemarin malam : ya.. mereka sudah putus. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Itu terasa seperti mimpi, bukan, nightmare. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk, yang membuatnya ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk itu.

Setelah duduk dia atas tempat tidur selama sekitar satu jam, dia melirik ke arah jam di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir jam 7. Dia seharusnya sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerja tapi karena dia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas tempat tidurnya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang tidak jelas, ketika memori-memori itu berputar lagi di kepalanya. Setiap harinya sama, hampir selalu sama, tapi bagi baekhyun, tiap harinya selalu memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan rasa-rasa unik. Setiap hari, keduanya akan bangun pada jam yang sama seperti saat ini, saling berbagi morning kiss sebelum mereka mandi bersama. Mereka akan mengggosok punggung satu sama lain bergantian, dan setelahnya salah satu dari mereka akan membuat sarapan untuk diamakan bersama. Saat makan mereka akan berbagi cerita atau bahkan candaan-candaan lucu, dan kadang mereka akan menyatakan cinta mereka masing masing. Saat mereka akan pergi ke kantor mereka masingmasing, mereka tidak akan melupakan goodbye kiss mereka.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu di dua bulan terakhirnya, di mana mereka berhenti bermesraan satu sama lain. Chanyeol berhenti menjadi penggombal seperti biasanya. Dia tidak lagi memeluk baekhyun dengan manja yang seakan seperti tak ada hari esok, dan dia tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama yang penuh dengan rasa cinta.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari hal-hal itu?

Ketika menit berlalu menjadi jam, baekhyun tetap bertahan dalam posisinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun di atas tempat tidurnya, masih menangis.

_**Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai aku harus mengalami seluruh sakit hati ini?**_

Baekhyun tidur di sana seperti mayat, berpikir tentang segalanya saat kemudian terdengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Dia tidak menghiraukannya, berpikir bahwa siapapun yang berkunjung itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya saat tahu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Tetapi sampai 2 menit berlalu, orang tersebut menolak untuk meninggalkan apartmentnya.

Tersadar akan sesuatu Baekhyun cepat-cepat duduk.

Bagaimana kalau itu Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau dia ingin masuk ke dalam? Sebagian dari rumah ini memang milik Chanyeol kan? Penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran itu, dia segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Sayang sekali, seluruh harapannya sirna seketika saat dia melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung.

"hey, Baek!" sapa satu dari dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartment baekhyun. "oh, wow! Kamu terlihat sangat berantakan, baek."

"geez, Tao, terima kasih karena telah mengatakannya." Baekhyun membuka lebih lebar agar kedua orang tamunya dapat masuk ke dalam.

"sorry." Tao berkata, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"serius, baek. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seorang lainnya bertanya. "dan ke mana chanyeol?"

"Tao, Kris. Mau apa kalian kemari?" baekhyun bertanya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kris.

"kamu tidak datang ke kantor hari ini baek, jadi kami pikir kamu sakit." Jawab tao

"trima kasih sudah perhatian, tapi aku baik baik saja. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Baekhyun tak ingin kelihatan jahat tapi dia sangat tidak ingin berbicara sekarang.

"kita tidak akan pergi sampai kita tahu apa yang membuat jadi sperti ini." Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menarik Tao untuk duduk bersamanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa terlepas dari kedua temannya ini dan hanya duduk di kursi.

"well?" tao bertanya

"chanyeol dan aku... kita putus." Ketika baekhyun mengatakan itu, percikan itu kembali lagi.

"WHAT?" Tao dan Kris berteriak bersamaan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"apa kalian aku mengulangnya lagi?" baekhyun bertanya, melirik kesal kepada kedua temannya

" poor baby! Kemarilah." Tao berdiri dan berjalan ke arah baekhyun untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"hey. Siapa yang kau panggil baby? Aku lebih tua dari mu." Saat itu juga air mata baekhyun kembali mengalir sekali lagi. " aku tidak percaya aku masih bisa menangis seperti ini. Padahal aku pikir aku sudah menghabiskan sisa air mataku..." dia berteriak, merasakan seluruh perih itu datang lagi.

"shh... menagislah sepuas yang kau inginkan." Tao berkata. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk memeluknya dan mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya

"shh... shh... biarkan air matamu menhapus semua sakitmu." Tao berujar mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"kenapa?" kris yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya bertanya.

"dia... bilang.. dia... menemukan.. orang lain..dan... dia.. bilang.. dia.. tidak.. mencintaiku.. lagi..."baekhyun berkata di sela tangisannya

"apa? Dia berkata seperti itu? Sama kamu?" kris tidak percaya seorang chanyeol..orang yang rela mati hanya untuk melihat baekhyun tersenyum, bisa melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah terus menangis.

"sepertinya kita harus membiarkannya istirahat dulu. Dia sangat perlu itu." Kris berbisik kepada tao setelah dia merebahkan temannya yang sedang patah hati itu di tempat tidur dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

Setelah 3 jam menangis, Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap tidur.

Tao memandangi wajah baekhyun dengan iba. "anak malang. Dia sangat mencintai chanyeol." Dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"aku tahu. Aku harap dia akan membaik." Kris berkata. "aku juga berharap aku bisa bertemu chanyeol jadi aku bisa memukulnya dengan keras karena sudah melakukan hal ini pada baekhyun." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa kekasihnya selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"ayo. Kita pergi." Keduanya pergi, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdoa agar segala sesuatunya akan berakhir dengan baik kedepannya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara yang membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

_**Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?**_ dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudia dia ingat bahwa tao dan kris datang untung mengunjunginya. _**Aku pasti ketiduran saat menangis tadi. **_ Dia mendengar suara orang mengetok pintu apartmentnya. _**Siapa itu? **_ Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan kemudian menuju ke arah pintu.

Ketika dia mambuka pintunya, dia tidak bisa percaya siapa yang dia lihat di hadapannya.

"aku datang untuk mengambil barang-barangku." Chanyeol berkata tantpa melihat orang yang nampak shock di di hadapannya. Saat baekhyun terus diam, dia memanfaatkannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartment untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana memandang kosong, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kemudian chanyeol kembali ke pintu dengan tas di tangannya. Dia sebenarnya akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, tetapi dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar pada lengannya.

"tolong... jangan pergi." Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh air mata.

"maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang terucap dari chanyeol sebelum dia melepaskan lengannya dari tangan baekhyun dan kemudian keluar dari rumah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini: apa dia harus berlari mengejar chanyeol, dan memohon agar kembali padanya, atau dia harus menutup pintunya, berjalan ke kamarnya dan menangis lagi.

Pada akhirnya dia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, menangis.

Malam itu baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Sesampainya di sana, sangat gelap, dan tak ada satu orangpun di sana.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, mencium bau laut.

Itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

Dia mulai berjalan di tepi pantai, melihat ombak yang datanng dan pergi.

Dia sangat berharap, bersama chanyeol disini, dengan tangan saling berpaut, persis seperti saat malam pertama mereka bersama resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Setidaknya di sinilah tempat dimana mereka mengungkapkan cinta mereka masing-masing, itu lah mengapa baekhyun sangat emnyukai tempat ini.

Dan ini sangat buruk mengetahui bahwa sekarang dia di sini hanya sendiri... dia sangat benci sendirian.

Betapa Dia amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya, baby face nya, senyumnya, rayuannya, dan gombalannya.

Dan air mata yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah juga, membasahi pipinya.

"KENAPA?!" dia meneriakkan apapun yang ingin dia teriakkan saat itu, dia ingin semuanya pergi dari fikirannya.

"KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKANKU, BRENGSEK?" dia berteriak lagi

"DAN KENAPA AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU EOH? KENAPA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBENCIMU?... kenapa aku sudah memaafkanmu eum?" dia hanya menggumam pada kalimat terakhirnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, menangis.

Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti ini, dia sangat letih, letih akan segala hal..

Betapa dia sangat berharap untuk chanyeol mau kembali lagi padanya, bahkan meskipun dia tidak mencintainya, baekhyun tidak apa...

Dia ingin menjadi egois, memegang erat chanyeolnya dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Dia masih mencintainya...

Dan dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya atau tidak.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan juga telah berlalu, sejak Chanyeol mengacaukan dunia baekhyun.

Dia sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa, ini semua berkat dukungan selama lima hari secara terus menerus dari Tao, tapi hanya itu saja yang berubah.

Dia sangat bersyukur kepada kedua sahabatnya Tao dan kris karena mereka sangat membantunya. Mereka selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan tentu saja karena dia tidak ingin membuat kedua temannya cemas, dia hanya akan bersikap seperti dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu menahan untuk tetap terlihat bahagia di hadapan mereka dan di depan rekan-rekan kerjanya juga, tapi saat mereka semua pergi dan dia hanya sendiri di apartmentnya, dia akan menangis hingga seakan tak ada lagi air matanya yang tersisa.

Dia tak lagi tertawa, dia hanya akan menunjukkan senyum penuh paksaan. Meskipun dia sering kali kehilangan nafsu makan, tapi dia akan tetap makan saat di kantor karena Tao selalu memaksanya. Tapi, saat di rumah yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan menangis.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu, dia harus melupakan chanyeol, seperti chanyeol yang telah melupakannya, tapi dia tahu jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih mencintai chanyeol. Dia masih sangat mencintainya hingga ke titik di mana dia tidak lagi marah padanya dan berharap agar dia bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Di malam hari, baekhyun akan mengingat setiap kenangan diantara mereka, karena segala sesuatu yang ada di apartmentnya akan selalu mengingatkannya tentang chanyeol. Ranjang tempat mereka saling berpelukan, televisi yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk menonton film berasama setelah lelah seharian bekerja, dapur tempat mereka makan makanan yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta...

Segalannya menjadi pengingat untuk dirinya yang mengingatkan betapa bodohnya dia karena tak bisa menahan orang yang paling dia cintai dalam hidupnya.

Hari hari bekerja lain telah beralalu dan seluruh pekerja telah siap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"sampai jumpa besok." Tao berkata seraya tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk pada temannya itu. Senyumannya sudah tak tampak ikhlas lagi. tao pergi, tapi baekhyun tetap berdiri di sana.

Sesaat kemudian, dia juga memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi tidak ke apartmentnya karena dia tidak ingin mengingat tentang chanyeol lagi. dia yang melupakan baekhyun dulu kan?

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman.

Dia terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di tempat dimana chanyeol dulu membuangnya. Dan segala sesuatu yang tetrjadi malam itu berputar kembali seperti kaset rusak dalam ingatannya.

Tanpa peringatan, setetes air jatuh dan mendarat di hidungnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati lebih banyak tetesan air mendarat di wajahnya. Tetesan –tetesan air itu kemudian berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Tapi, meskipun sudah seperti itu, baekhyun tidak berjalan ataupun berlari untuk menghhindar dari hujan.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu tetapi dia masih di sana, air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pandangannya mulai buram dan badannya sudah panas. Dia telah sakit karena hujan dan dingin yang memasuki tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, sedikitpun.

"Baek? Kaukah itu?" dia mendengar seseorang berkata. Itu adalah suara orang yang akan selalu dia hafal dimanapun dia berada.

Dia menundukkankepalanya yang sedari tadi menengadah dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati sosok Chanyeol memegang sebuah payung untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk seorang laki-laki lain. Mata baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol terlebih dahulu, untuk melihat dalam kenyataan wajah yang terus menerus hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Ternayata masih sama persis.

Ketika pandangannya beralih ke arah lainnya, pada orang yang tak dikenalnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa tangan mereka saling bertautan. Tak mempedulikan sengatan di dadanya, dia menaikkan pandangannya ke arah wajah laki-laki itu. Dia memiliki potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam, mata yang besar dan bulat yang mebuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Dia juga memiliki bibir yang indah dan tinggi yang persis seperti baekhyun.

Dia masih terus meneliti tiap lekuk wajah laki-laki itu dan tiba-tiba chanyeol berkata lagi. "baekhyun. Jadi benar itu kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?" baekhyun hampir berpikir bahwa dia sedang khawatir. _Hampir._

senyuman pahit nampak pada wajahnya sebelum dia memilih untuk pergi. Tapi, saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya, dia merasakan kepeningan menguasai dirinya, sesaat kemudian dia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Dia menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Dia dapat merasakan lengan -yang kuat yang sangat dia kenal- melingkar di tubuhnya. Betapa Dia sangat merindukan berada diantara lengan itu.

Chanyeol menolongnya untuk berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya.

"kamu panas. Apa yang kamu pikirkan, hujan-hujanan tanpa payung?" baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara chanyeol di antara rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Dia masih dapat melihat saat chanyeol mendekat padanya, anak laki-laki itu masih tetap berada di bawah payung, melihat mereka berdua dengan mata yang membulat.

Sesenang apapun baekhyun berada pada terpaan sinar kecemasan chanyeol, baekhyun perlahan mendorong badan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu benar bahwa chanyeol tidak lagi memiliki perasaan untuknya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah memiliki orang lain.

"aku baik-baik saja." Dia bergumam sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak beruntung, pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya, malah semakin parah di tiap langkah yang dia ambil sampai kemudian dia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Sebelum seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap seluruhnya tadi dia sempat mendenngar namanya dipanggil. Dia sudah sangat lemah untuk menjawabnya. Satu hal yang terakhir dia ingat adalah beberapa orang berlari menghampirinya, satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini brengsek?"

"aku yang menelepon mu. Ingat?"

"so? Kau sudah boleh pergi sekarang. Apa kau mau menyakitinya lagi hah?"

"hey. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhku melakukan apapun dan melarangku melakukan apapun. Aku yang membawanya ke sini.'

Baekhyun melenguh mendengar adanya sedikit keributan dan membuka matanya hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena terangnya cahaya yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"baek? Kamu sudah bangun! Apa yang kamu rasakan?" dia membuka kedua matanya lagi, lebih perlahan saat ini. Mendapati wajah khawatir tao tepat di depannya.

"aku... di mana?" dia bertanya dan kemudian terbatuk karena tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"ini.. minumlah air dulu." Kris, yang sedari tadi berada di samping tao, memberinya segelas air. Baekhyun meminum beberapa tegukan sebelum mengembalikan lagi dengan rasa terima kasih.

"kamu tidak seharusnya berjalan sambil hujan-hujanan baek. Kamu terserang demam." Tao berkata dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kris dan baekhyun sontak tertawa kecil atas keimutanya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali terbatuk. Dia dapat merasakan pusing kembali menyerangnya, tapi dia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya.

"aku sudah tidak papa sekarang. Tidak perlu khawatir." Dia berkata perlahan, takut untuk batuk lagi.

"yeah. Sebaiknya memang seperti itu." Kata tao

"ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"hmm.. sekitar dua.. bulan."

"APA?" baekhyun berteriak kaget

Kris dan Tao kemudian tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun yang menyadari gurauan temannya, tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa bersama mereka.

"jangan khawatir. Kamu di bawa ke sini kemarin." Kris berkata. Masih terkekeh

"Baek, bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?"

Senyuman di ketiga wajah itu langsung lenyap seketika dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara itu berasal. Suara itu tak lain adalah suara Chanyeol, dan seorang laki-laki besamanya telah duduk jauh dari ranjang tempat baekhyun berbaring.

Baekhyun bertukar eye contact dena kris, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"ayo, Tao. Kita harus menemui dokter." Kris berkata sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya.

"apa? Kita tak perlu dokter. Dia sudah bilang kalau ini hanya demam." Meskipun tao protes, kris memberinya pandangan ikuti-saja-aku dan keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"um. Aku akan beli sesuatu di vending machine dulu." Kata laki-laki yang masih belum diketahui namanya oleh baekhyun itu, mengikuti tao dan kris untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi. Sampai Chanyeol perlu untuk berdehem canggung untuk menghilangkan hawa yang tidak nyaman itu.

"terima kasih telah... menolongku." Akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya tertuju pada selimutnya, memainkan kain lembut itu di antara jemarinya.

"iya, tidak masalah." Ujar chanyeol. Keheningan kembali melapisi dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun benci hal ini, dimana hubungannya dan chanyeol sampai di titik canggung ketika mereka hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan.

Dia mengingat bagaimana dia dan chanyeol duduk bersama tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya saling berpelukan. Dalam hari-hari itu tak satupun dari mereka memerlukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Keberadaan satu sama lain sudah lebiih dari cukup.

Tapi ternyata itu hanya ada dalam pikiran baekhyun saja. Ternyata hal itu saja tak cukup bagi chanyeol. Dia ingin lebih.

"baekhyun.. bagaimana kabarmu?" chanyeol bertanya.

"aku baik." Baekhyun menjawab lirih dalam gumaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia ganti bertanya, "apakah.. itu.. 'orang lain' yang kau katakan malam itu?"

"Kyungsoo? Oh. Iya. Sekarang kita sudah berpacaran" chanyeol berkata, rasa bersalah nampak pada suaranya. "baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kita harus berakhir seperti ini, tapi aku hanya.. aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak cocok."

Baekhyun mendengar sesuatu seperti suara pecahan kaca..itu hatinya..

Bagaimanapun, dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. kebahagiaan chanyeol adalah kebahagiaanya juga, dan apapun atau siapapun yang membuat chanyeol bahagia, akan membuatnya bahagia juga.

"kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu padaku, chanyeol. Tentu saja aku tahu kalian telah bersama." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu bersama kyungsoo. Meskipun kami belum berkenalan secara formal, dia kelihatannya orang yang baik. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik,ya?"

"Baek—."

"bisakah kau pergi sekarang?" baekhyun berkata, memotong kalimat chanyeol. "aku lelah." Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menutup kedua matanya, berharap air matanya tidak jatuh.

Dia mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar. Dan setetes air mata kemudian meluncur pada wajah baekhyun.

_Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol._

Tidak sampai 10 detik kemudian, pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka lagi. Tao dan Kris masuk kedalam dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun!" tao menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah menangis itu. "apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang si brengsek itu katakan padamu?"

"aku kira rasa sakit inni akan hilang seiring waktu." Baekhyun berkata. "tapi itu malah semakin sakit tao."

Tao dapat merasakan air mata membendung pada matanya saat dia memeluk baekhyun. Meskipun dia ingin sekali berusaha untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan sahabatnya walau hanya sedikit, dia merasa dia tak punya kekuatan saat melihat air mata baekhyun mulai membasahi bajunya. "shh... semua akan baik-baik saja." walau mulai sulit bagi tao untuk yakin pada kata-katanya sendiri.

"Dia sudah move on. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" baekhyun berteriak frustasi, mengejutkan kedua temannya. "that's _it_! Kalau dia bisa hidup tanpa aku, aku akan melakukannya juga."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menangis lagi. berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia menangis..

untuk chanyeol...

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak baekhyun memutuskan untuk akhirnya mengontrol hidupnya kembali, perasaannya, dan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya, meskipun, dia sadar bahwa akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Dia kembali pada sifatnya yang ceria dan menghilangkan semua senyuman-senyuman palsunya selama ini. Dia juga sudah kembali makan dengan teratur. Dia kembali ikut berpesta dan juga dia bekerja lebih giat daripada sebelumnya.

Dia melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat pikirannya jauh dari Chanyeol.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit saat itu yang mana dia harus melakukan rawat inap selama empat hari, dia membersihkan apartmentnya.

Ya. Ini bukan lagi milik kita. Ini milikku sendiri, hanya aku.

Membersihkan. Berarti dia harus menghilangkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan chanyeol dan mengunci semuanya dalam lemari. Dia tahu bahwa melakukan hal ini percuma karena chanyeol telah menetap dan telah bertempat tinggal dalam otaknya, tapi setidaknya hal ini membantu untuk menerangi segala rasa yang dia alami di masa lalu.

Hari itu adalah hari biasa yang dilakukan baekhyun duduk di atas sofanya di ruang tamu dan dalam otaknya mulai didatangi berbagai pikiran. Dia berpikir tentang betapa besar kepercayaan dalam hubungannya dan chanyeol. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, karena mereka selalu berusaha untuk memahami satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan mendapat tatapan iri kemanapun mereka pergi.

Tapi. Apa mau dikata lagi. tidak ada orang yang tidak pernah salah.

Dia menyadari bahwa dia harus berhenti untuk berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti itu, tapi dia tidak dapat menahannya. Saat dia sedang sendirian, pikiran-pikiran itu akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa dia sadari terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, dia tidak pernah menangis lagi, tidak setelah hari itu,saat di rumah sakit.

Pikiran-pikiran dalam kepalanya dipotong oleh suara seseorang mengetuk pintu apartmentnya. Perhatiannya beralih pada pintu, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu itu, penasaran dengan siapa yang berkunjung di saat yang aneh—mengetahui saat itu adalah saat makan siang.

Saat dia membuka pintu, dia tidak mempunyai jeda waktu untuk melihat siapa tamu tersebut, karena sebelum dia mengetahuinya, orang itu telah menciumnya lebih dulu.

_Mencium_nya!

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendorong orang itu dari tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak bisa, karena dua alasan : pertama adalah laki-laki itu (ya, dia seorang pria, karena terasa dari dadanya yang rata di bawah telapak tangan baekhyun saat dia berusaha untuk mendorongnya) lebih kuat dari dirinya ; dan alasan yang kedua adalah bibir yang sedang menempel pada bibirnya saat ini sangat dikenalnya seperti dia mengenali telapak tangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun sangat bingung dan masih fokus untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dari dirinya, yang dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia sendirilah yang didorong masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan pintu telah tertutup.

Saat ciuman itu telah terlepas, baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Sebelum dia sempat berpikir apapun, tangan baekhyun telah bertemu dengan pipi chanyeol dalam sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR SEDANG LAKUKAN?!" baekhyun tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan saat itu.

"baek, baby, aku bersalah, jadi tolong maafkan aku." Chanyeol berusaha untuk memeluk Baekhyun dan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang pipinya.

"KELUAR !" Baekhyun berteriak, mendorong Chanyeol lebih kuat . _Dia pikir dia siapa, tiba-tiba datang dan menciumku seperti bukan dia saja yang meutuskan ku?_

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Semuanya adalah kesalahan. Kebodohan sesaat. Aku pikir aku sudah tidak mencintaimu tapi ternyata aku sangat salah. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita kembali." Chanyeol mendekat tapi Baekhyun semakin melangkah mundur.

Baekhyun telah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus percaya atau tidak dengan perkataan Chanyeol dan kembali lagi padanya. Hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dia inginkan melebihi apapun, itu benar, tapi sekali lagi, tidak kah chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia menganggap Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sebuah mainan yang dia mainkan dan dengan sedetik kemudian dia membuangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia datang kembali hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya dan ingin baekhyun kembali dalam hidupnya?

"PEMBOHONG! Kau sudah lama berhenti mencintaiku. Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi ke dia saja?" baekhyun sudah merasa dia hampir menangis.

"tidak. Aku salah. Aku tidak seharusnya putus dengan mu. Aku dan kyungsoo sudah putus. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku mencntainya dulu, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa kamu lah yang selama ini aku cintai. Dan aku tahu bahwa kamu masih mencintai_ku."_

"kau benar-benar tak punya hati. Apakah bersama kyungsoo dan aku adalah sebuah permainan untukmu? Apakah kau bermain dengan kami saat kau ingin dan membuang kami saat kau mulai bosan? Apakah sekarang kau sedang mencoba mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah bosan dengan kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan mainan lamamu lagi?"

Baekhyun sudah hancur dalam dirinya. Dia sangat ingin mengatakan pada chanyeol bahwa ya, dia masih mencintainya, tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak setelah semuanya yang telah dia lakukan. Chanyeol telah membuangnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tak mencintainya lagi. dia telah membuat baekhyun sangat menderita, membuatnya menangis tiap malam dan menyebabkan depresi dalam hidup baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan kepribadiannya yang seperti matahari. Dan sekarang, dia ingin baekhyun kembali padanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?

Apakah chanyeol pikir akan semudah itu?

"tidak! Kamu tidak pernah menjadi mainan untukku ." chanyeol berkata, memohon dengan matanya. "aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku saat itu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

"oh benarkah?" baekhyun bertanya skeptis. "dan apa yang membuatmu kembali lagi,huh?" dia sudah mulai capek dengan percakapan ini dan semua kebohongan yang dia rasakan di tiap kalimatnya. Dia ingin cepat selesai agar bisa kembali ke ranjangnya, tidur, dan bermimpi bahwa hal yang nonsense ini tidak pernah terjadi dan semua kerusakan yang dia rasakan masih tetap utuh.

"setelah hari itu, ketika kamu pingsan di depanku, aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, aku sangat merasa menyesal telah melepaskanmu. Aku mulai menyadari betapa bodohnya aku apalagi saat segala sesuatu disekitarku memburuk. Aku tak lagi mencintai kyungsoo. semua yang aku inginkan dan akan selalu aku ingin kan cuma kamu, baekhyun."

Baekhyun tahu, jika hal ini terus berlanjut, dia akan menyerah.

"chanyeol, tolong pergi sekarang juga." Dia berkata. Dia hanya ingin segalanya cepat selesai dengan pria ini. Dia tahu betul kelemahan terbesarnya. Dia tahu bahwa di masih sangat mencintai kelemahan terbesarnya ini. Dia juga tahu dia bisa saja dengan mudah menghapus seluruh kenangan buruknya agar dapat bersama lagi seperti dulu.

"tidak!" chanyeol protes. "aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu! Aku menolak untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah melakukannya sekali, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. jadi kenapa kamu harus menolak ini baek?"

"karena... karena..." baekhyun tidak bisa beralasan lagi. dia membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, lelah harus berpura-pura seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Kenapa kita tidak bisa bahagia tanpa ini semua?_

Saat lebih banyak air mata yang jatuh di pipi baekhyun, chanyeol mencoba untuk sekali lagi mendekat padanya dan, saat ini, baekhyun tidak menghindar. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, jemarinya menghapus air mata pada pipi hangat baekhyun.

"lihat? Aku sudah bilang: kamu masih mencintaiku. Kemarilah." Dan chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Awalnya baekhyun tidak merespon tapi, setelah beberapa saat, dia merasakan kehangatan itu, yang sangat dia rindukan dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi saat itu, dia yakin bahwa badai dalam hidupnya telah berhenti.

Dia merasakan Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Dia sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah salah, bahwa dia tidak seharusnya memaafkan chanyeol, tapi cintanya untuk pria ini sangatlah besar yang kenyataanya, dia tidak pernah marah padanya setelah semua yang dia lakukan, dan dia sudah memaafkannya dari dulu.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa menyedihkan. Segala usahanya seakan terbang bersama angin. Dia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai chanyeol dulu, sekarang, dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Ciuman tak terelakkan, dan jantung muali berpacu kencang. Dia dapat merasakan bibir itu lagi setelah rasanya seperti sangat lama tidak merasakannya, dan dia merasa seperti diangkat menuju surga karenanya. Memang gila bagi dirinya untuk merasa sangat bahagia setelah dihianati tapi, dia sendiripun terkejut karena dia tidak masalah akan hal itu. Selama ada chanyeol di sampingnya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?" chanyeol bertanya saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun berkata. Memutuskan untuk memulai lembaran baru dengan pria ini.

"aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. aku sangat bodoh karena telah mekakukannya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat baekhyun mengulas senyumnya.

_Chanyeol milikku, sekarang dan selamanya._

"ayo. Kita bisa ngobrol lagi besok." Chanyeol berkata. "kita berdua harus istirahat dulu." Dia mengajak baekhyun ke ranjang. Keduanya berbaring di sana dengan lengan Chanyeol berada di pinggang baekhyun dan kepala baekhyun bersandar di dadanya. Baekhyun mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya; itu adalah sebuah music untuknya.

"I love you." Baekhyun berkata

"I love you more." Chanyeol menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun terlelap dengan satu pikiran dalam kepalanya.

_Aku tahu seganya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membiarkanmu pergi._

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun saat baekhyun mulai terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Di sisi lain, sebuah seringaian tampak di bibir Chanyeol saat dia mengambil telpon genggamnya dan mengirim pesan.

_To : kyungbaby_

_Sorry,honey, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor.._

_Jangan menungguku dan pergilah tidur. Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa._

_I love you._

Chanyeol menatap pada namja yang sedang tertidur di pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu, baekhyun, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku masih mencintaimu...dan dia juga.._

_Kenapa aku harus melilih ketika aku bisa memiliki keduanya?_

**TAMAT**

P.S

Makasih yang sudah baca.

Semoga kalian punya perasaan yang sama kayak aku pas bacanya. Tolong RCL ya soalnya meskipun saya Cuma translate tapi capek juga lho. Kalau pingin baca versi englishnya ini linknya. ^^

story/view/476224/let-s-just-break-up-angst-baekhy un-chanyeol-baekyeol-exocbcontest


End file.
